


Shoulder Kiss

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Introspection, Kissing, Loki has feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss can thaw ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Kiss

A press of the lips whether soft or firm, right upon his shoulder, perhaps where neck tendons meet clavicle--and also that place where the bony knob protrudes from pale skin on the joint of an arm poised to kill or at least severely maim—It calms a Trickster's rage. This is an indelible fact.

At least it has become so. At least it has for Tony and his specific Trickster.

Loki's rage is rarely an easily placated thing, Tony realizes. It takes him a few tries to find a hotspot--a good spot to take advantage of. A place where Loki can't ignore the affection expressed when he's at his worst, most volatile, and wants to lash out at anything and everything laid before him.

But when Tony does find it....when he does,  _oh._ And it's so simple, yet it works.

Tony has seen that rage calmed, upsets utterly dissipated, literal fires quelled, thousand year old tension phase away to nothing just by the touch of his lips to that skin, where Loki's anger coils, builds, stiff and icy in his veins; that one particular vein up the right side of his neck. Stark can press mellow kisses there and drench the fervor built of Loki's ire in an instant. Such fervor is always so surprisingly hot despite Loki's cold blood, and that's what makes Tony wish to kiss it.  _Melt it away._

One, two, three bold kisses, and Loki isn't angry any longer.

Four, five, Loki is sighing in Tony's arms, hating that the lips of a mortal know his infamous rage's “off-button”. His ice indeed melts, alien-divine liquid in the scientist's hands.

Tony can merely present these shoulder or neck-crook kisses and Loki becomes malleable, his irritable nature pressed away into a yielding dough, and though plenty a time Loki has found himself lost--seidr surging and deviance mounting as he poises to inflict this world with curses--suddenly there's a mouth at his neck, at his pulse, then tender at the meat of his shoulder. Inevitably, a tone he wants to snap at will soon be in his ear.

“Loki. Don't do that...calm down.”

Or-- “Lokes. Shhh.”

And--“You can't use magic like that here, you'll kill us all. We're pitiful humans, helpless in your wake, remember, Dear?”

Then, a smirk against his ear followed by a playful nip.

He can always feel Tony's effervescent glee at having him emotionally bound, without even looking at that face in order to scowl in surrender at the broad grin that surely would follow.

Loki stills for this, lays quiet, his wild nature tamed for this, always.

That playboy's unapologetically playful voice manages to reign him in every time. The grip Loki knows that Tony has on him is sometimes what sends him into a rebellious tantrum from the start. He wants to wreck things because of it, turn his divine magic loose upon this pitiful mudball of humanity for having the gall to ensnare him so—but it's usually a malice directed at himself... For he has grown to love one pathetically meat-suited human known as the infamous Tony Stark, above all others.

This Anthony Stark...perhaps as infamous in Midgardian tabloids as Loki himself has become by word of mouth in Asgard (and likely every other realm imaginable by now). Loki does not fully understand their connection, and he doesn't understand the need he feels to stay bound to this mortal. It doesn't ever fail, lately.

The Iron Man's lips upon his shoulder and the Trickster's ire is drowned. His wicked tongue and venomous spells realize that there exists a mortal-wielded antidote to the darkness that constantly threatens to course through his heart.

Merely a shoulder's kiss, and he belongs to the ever-grinning philanthropist that gives affection to him so bountifully and so completely beautifully.

~


End file.
